Beast
, trường phái Servant phụ thêm đối với những thực thể được xem là , hay còn được biết đến như những . |'Gilgamesh': Giờ thì, Merlin thật sự đã nhắc đến Cái Ác của Nhân Loại? Mash: Vâng ạ. Anh ấy bảo rằng Vua Ma Thuật đã đánh thức một trong Bảy Cái Ác của Nhân Loại. Xin thứ lỗi, Vua Gilgamesh, nhưng Cái Ác của Nhân Loại là thế nào ạ? Gilgamesh: Hả, các ngươi vẫn chưa được biết về chúng ư? Ta cứ cho rằng các ngươi hẳn đã có được câu trả lời từ chuyến hành trình của mình. Cái Ác của Nhân Loại chính là những mặt tối của nhân loại, và được biết đến như những thảm họa sẽ huỷ diệt loài người. Nhân loại càng phát triển mạnh thì chúng cũng vậy, tương tự một mầm bệnh ăn mòn nhân loại từ bên trong. Thẳng thắng mà nói, thì đó chính là những vết nhơ của Lịch Sử Nhân Loại. Da Vinci: Ý của ngài là một sinh vật tìm kiếm sự thù hận tương tự như Gorgon? Thứ có thể huỷ diệt toàn bộ nhân loại vì sự căm phẫn? Gilgamesh: Ngược lại thì đúng hơn. Cái Ác của Nhân Loại không phải là những mối họa sẽ huỷ diệt nhân loại, mà chúng là cái ác mà nhân loại cần phải chinh phục. Mash: Những Cái Ác mà con người cần phải chinh phục? Gilgamesh: Chính xác, hmm. Có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn nếu cho một kẻ khác giải đáp câu hỏi đó. Còn bây giờ, chỉ cần nhớ rằng chúng là những mối hiểm hoạ đe doạ lịch sử loài người: một cơ chế tự huỷ diệt và phương thức đảm bảo an toàn cho nhân loại chính là nền tảng cho nghi thức triệu hồi các Anh Linh. Bảy Cái Ác của Nhân Loại, chúng hẳn cũng biểu lộ nền tảng linh tử, như bảy tai ương được sinh ra từ thú tính của loài người. Nói cách khác, chính là trường phái Beast. Và Vua Ma Thuật đã đánh thức một Beast như vậy. Ishtar: Chờ chút đã. Đại dương nguyên sơ là Đức Mẹ. Chẳng lẽ sự bất thường như thế này lại được gây ra bởi Nữ Thần Tiamat Gilgamesh: Ngu ngốc. Ta đã bảo Tiamat là một Beast. Kẻ địch mà chúng ta phải đối mặt vào lúc này là vị Cổ Thần chân chính và thực sự của Trái Đất nguyên sơ.}} -- Merlin did indeed speak of such, you say? @ Mashu Yes. He said that has to this land called to awakening one among . ... er, Lord Gilgamesh. What precisely are the Evils of Humanity? What are the Seven? @ Gilgamesh What, you're unfamiliar with them? I would've thought that you'd already come across the answer to that in your investigations. The Evils of Humanity are, as the name implies, -- the various positioned to enact the annihilation of Humanity. They accumulate strength in proportion to the advancement of humans, and are in essence as a cancer that consumes society from within. To rephrase, they are as a within the current of . @ da Vinci in the cast of Gorgon, you mean? That is to say, existences that out of enmity seek the destruction of Humanity? @ Gilgamesh It is the reverse, O fair one. The Evils of Humanity are not the Evils by which Humanity comes to destruction. Rather, they are the Evils that Humanity shall come to destroy. @ Mashu The Evils that ... Humanity shall come to destroy? @ Gilgamesh Indeed. ... hm. It would be best if the explanation thereon is left to someone more appropriate. For now, commit this to memory, for such are the Calamities that threaten the History of Humanity. They are the archetype upon which is founded -- at once a and . The Seven Evils of Humanity. They too exist and as . They are the Seven Calamities born of -- thus, Class Beast. That which the King of Magecraft has awakened is such a creature. @ Ishtar But, wait. Should not refer to Mother? Should this aberration not be of the hand of the Matriarch of the Gods? The acts of the Goddess Tiamat? @ Gilgamesh Fool. I am telling you now that the Goddess Tiamat is one amongst the Beasts. The opponent that we challenge now is authentically a of . @ Mashu Class Beast ... The Seven Evils of Humanity ... Is that the name of our Enemy? @ Gilgamesh Indeed. That is the term for in collective. | @ ギルガメッシュ そうか。マーリンは先に逝ったか。 現実では負け知らずのまま、夢の中で潰されるとはな。 実にヤツらしい結末だ。 して、人類悪ーーーマーリンは確かにそう言ったのだな？ @ マシュ はい。魔術王がこの地に呼び覚ましたのは七つの人類悪、その一つだと。 ……あの、ギルガメッシュ王。 人類悪とは何なのですか？　 それが七つとは？ @ ギルガメッシュ なんだ、知らんのか？ 貴様らはこの探索の中で、既に答えを得ていたと思ったが。 人類悪とは、文字通り人類の汚点、人類を滅ぼす様々な災害を指している。 これは人類が発展すればするほど強くなり、その社会を内側から食い破る のようなもの。 言ってしまえば人類史に溜まる みだ。 @ ダ・ヴィンチ ゴルゴーンのような復讐者、という事かい？ 敵意によって人類を滅ぼすもの、といった？ @ ギルガメッシュ 逆だ、美しいものよ。 人類悪とは人類を滅ぼす悪、ではない。 人類が滅ぼす悪、だ。 @ マシュ 人類が……滅ぼす悪？ @ ギルガメッシュ そうだ。……ふん。 そのあたりの解説はいずれ、しかるべき者にさせるがいい。 今は人類史を脅かす災害、と覚えておけ。 英霊召喚の元になった、'人類の自滅機構と安全装置'とな。 七つの人類悪。これも霊基として存在し、 する。 人間の によって生み出された七つの災害ーーー 即ち、クラス・ビースト。 魔術王が呼び覚ましたのは、この獣であろう。 @ イシュタル 待って。原初の海と言ったら母さんでしょ。 この異常は私たち神々の母…… ティアマト神が起こしているものじゃないの？ @ ギルガメッシュ 阿呆。そのティアマト神がビーストだと言っている。 我らが挑む相手は正真正銘、原始世界の神体だ。 @ マシュ クラス・ビースト……七つの人類悪…… それが、わたしたちの敵の名前なのですね？ @ ギルガメッシュ そうだ。災害の獣どもの総称だとも。 }} Vốn ban đầu, nghi thức triệu hồi Servant dùng trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh chính là dựa trên nghi thức triệu hồi Grand Servant nhằm chống lại các Beast. Tổng quan L và R Kỹ năng Các Beast đã biết Sub-Beasts Những thực thể được phân loại Beast do là một phần của Beast. Những Cái Ác của Nhân Loại khác Những nhân vật được đề cập như Cái Ác của Nhân Loại nhưng không được xếp vào trường phái Beast. Con Thú của Sự Thương Tiếc , Ông Lão Trên Núi đã đề cập đến thực thể đang tồn tại này, gọi là nó là một trong những "Cái Ác". Tuy nhiên ông cũng không tiết lộ gì thêm về nó. Hakumen Konmou Kyuubi no Kitsune tuyên bố cô là một "Cái Ác của Nhân Loại".]] BB Gilgamesh mô tả BB như . 。この世すべての悪を 上回る、まったく新しい"人類悪"だ。}} Angra Mainyu Trong Unlimited Blade Works, Gilgamesh gọi Angra Mainyu là "' Cái Ác của Nhân Loại'". Một sự tồn tại tất yếu, "Cái Ác" đó tồn tại ở bên kia ranh giới và vẫn ngày đêm nguyền rủa thế giới loài người. Nó cười nhạo cái xấu xa của loài người, là một cơ chế an toàn để có thể dựng nên sự bình yên đầy mong manh. Không còn một ai nhớ được tên của nó, hòn đá nền tảng không được lưu danh.Angra Mainyu CE Bond: Mảnh Vỡ Cuối Cùng Manaka Sajyou Merlin Bản chất của Merlin được cho rằng tương tự với Beast, một tồn tại bậc cao được xác định là đối địch với nhân loại.Fate/Grand Order material IV - Merlin (Caster), p.080-089, translated by castor 212 at Beast's Lair. Tham khảo en: Thể_loại:Trường phái Servant